This invention relates to weight loaded garments for use in increasing bone mineral density, and in particular, to a vest or jacket in which the amount of weight carried by the garment can be varied.
It is known that the bone mineral density of people, and women in particular, decreases with age. This leads to the onset of osteoporosis and an increased likelihood of bone fractures due to frail bones. It is also known that physical fitness, in the category of weight bearing resistance exercise, and the increased muscle mass associated with such physical fitness is closely related to bone mineral density. That is, the more one engages in such physical fitness, the greater the muscle density will be, and hence, the greater the bone mineral density will be. Bone mineral density is also correlated to body weight, and the greater the body weight, the greater the bone mass. This correlation between body weight and bone mineral density is referred to as Wolff's law, which provides that bone remodeling is directly dependent on the mechanical load placed on the bone.
As can be appreciated, those who have greater bone mineral density are at less of a risk of being osteoporitic and of incurring osteoporitic bone fractures. However, not all people are capable of engaging in exercises which will increase bone mass. And gaining weight to increase bond mineral density is not a healthy choice.